Jackhammer
The Jackhammer is a Heavy weapon in Gotham City Impostors. It is a light machine gun that shoots high-damage bullets at a moderate rate of fire and has a moderate magazine size, making it ideal for accurate players when compared to its alternative, the Shredder. Just like the Shredder, having the Jackhammer in your loadout will slow down your movement speed unless you are using the Burly or Mighty body types. Overview The Jackhammer's rate of fire is mediocre, meaning it demands more accuracy than the Shredder when used, its magazine size is slightly below that of the Shredder but is higher than that of the Dawn Patrol. Reload time is slow, taking 3 seconds to complete and equipping Extended Magazines will extend this to 6 seconds, giving the Jackhammer the slowest reload in the entire game. The Jackhammer's main trump card is its immense damage, dealing 50 damage for a normal shot with ramp-up applied at close range, increasing the damage to around 60-70 at point-blank range. Headshots are utterly devastating for an automatic weapon, a single headshot can deal as much as 100 damage and therefore kill a Speedy in a single shot, only the Partisan, Kingmaker, Huntsman and the Sniper weapons deal more damage per shot (with headshots). The Jackhammer holds 35 rounds in the magazine (50 with extended magazines) and 165 in reserve (250 with extended magazines). Description "This Army Surplus relic is devastating, but its extreme weight impairs movement for lighter body types." Feats of Prowess *Jackhammer Headshot Pro *Jackhammer B.O. Sniffer Pro *Jackhammer Extended Magazines Pro *Jackhammer Muzzle Break Pro *Jackhammer Penetrator Pro *Jackhammer Red Dot Sight Pro *Jackhammer Reflex Sight Pro *Jackhammer Master Mods *Iron Sights - Default configuration has no specific advantages or disadvantages. *Reflex Sight - Improves accuracy slightly and zooms in more while aiming. *Red Dot Sight - Zooms in much tighter and increases accuracy while aimed and slightly improves weapon range. *Body Odor Sniffer - Intermittently reveals positions of nearby enemies as wavy yellow "stink clouds". *Penetrator Ammo - These high velocity rounds ignore Body Armor and can penetrate thin walls to hit targets on the other side. *Extended Magazines - Increases ammo magazine capacity at the expense of reload speed. *Muzzle Break - Increases your overall accuracy even while moving and firing, but slightly reduces damage. Strategy The Jackhammer can be paired with Body Armor and the Burly or Mighty body types to fit into a 'Tank' role. The Jackhammer's ideal usage range is strictly mid range only, up at close range, it becomes quite cumbersome and while its immense damage make it very lethal, many weapons will be able to outperform it. The Jackhammer has poor hipfire spread and given its low mobility, it is not good for aggressive use. If the player wants to have a similarly behaving weapon, yet retain mobility, take the Dawn Patrol. Optics like the Reflex- and Red Dot Sight can be used to extend the Jackhammer's effective range and they can also be used as a replacement for the weapon's iron sights which are sometimes hard to use at longer ranges. With the optics and some skill, the Jackhammer occasionally can be used to snipe players from afar as its high damage is less affected by distance than other weapons. Be careful about equipping Extended Magazines as while they do give you a hefty 50 rounds to fire before having to reload, once you do reload, it will take 5 whole seconds to complete the entire reload, leaving you out of the fight and very vulnerable. While five seconds might not seem like much, given the fast pace of most matches, it can easily become a small eternity. Trivia * The Jackhammer is based of the M60 General-purpose machine gun. It is depicted in-game with a type of box magazine located on the left side of the gun. The M60 in real life is a belt-fed weapon which feeds from a 100- or 200-round disintegrating belt which is often loaded into an ammo box similar to the one depicted on the Jackhammer. Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Weapons